Alien Invaders (Young Plumbers)
Alien Invaders is the nineteenth episode of Young Plumbers and the first episode of Season 2. Plot camera shows a wide shot of a shrine-like structure. After a moment, the camera cuts inside and shows Lotin, Ra'ol Set, Lucifer, Dark Viper, Doctor Blitz, King Arthur, and Chemestris standing near an altar. Lotin: They think we were beaten. Lucifer: But today is our day of triumph Set: Today we will discover the power we need. Viper: To survive the darkest of disasters. Blitz: To survive the most horrible of extremes. Arthur: To go where no man, woman, or alien has gone before. Chemestris: To do what no man, woman, or alien has ever dreamed of... Lotin: To become Elite! takes out the crystal. Doctor Blitz starts observes the markings on the walls and begins to realize something important. Blitz: Uh, Lotin? holds the crystal up. Blitz: Lotin...? places the crystal in a slot that fits it. Blitz: Lotin! waits for something to happen, but nothing does. Lotin: What? looks at the markings on the wall. It shows a picture of a pedestal with four crystals placed in it. Lotin: There are three more crystals? Blitz: That's what I've been trying to tell you. Lucifer: We need to find the other three. Lotin: And we will, even if it takes forever. We will find the other three crystals in time for the prophecy to unfold, and then we will become Elite! camera cuts to the Plumbers' Academy. All the former recruits except for Sci, Water, Rob, and Bink are in the dining hall. Paper: You know what? After all these months, I finally feel normal. It's like nothing ever happened. Aevan: I agree, but, I still get the feeling that they've been plotting this whole time. Toon: Or they just know that we won't do anything to them if they don't do anything to us so they're purposely staying away from the academy. Aevan: Or that... Zon: Why are you guys talking about boring stuff? Talk about exciting stuff like... Brian: You mean like the Recollection Test we have in 3 days. Zon: Yeah, like... NO WAY! WE HAVE A TEST? It felt like our final exam from last year was just yesterday. Ben: Oh yeah, I forgot about those... What is that again? Paper: Since Mid Terms are coming up, they also giving us a test to see what we remember from last year. Jack: Personally, I can't believe that the term is almost over. Brian: It went by so fast... Jack: Agreed. Paper: Still, I think we should continue training as hard as we have been. Toon: I'm looking forward to whatever we have to do Paper: Guys, as long as we work hard, nothing will be able to stop us. Song camera cuts to the seven recruits in their barracks. Paper is looking at his computer with Toon and Zon sitting near him. Paper: Let's see what we can find. Aevan: I thought that everything was peaceful around here... Toon: It is... Zon: We're just being curious. Paper: You mean suspicious. scrolls down on the page. The most current article is from 4 months ago. Paper: Wow, nothing has happened in a long time... I wonder... types some buttons and hacks into the message server. There is no traffic whatsoever on the server. Toon: Wow! None, nothing, zip! Zon: Now that... is a failure... Paper: Oh well... sets is computer aside and turns around. Brian and Jack are in the middle of an arm wrestling match. Ben is watching. as Brian starts to win, he cheers for Brian, but as Jack starts to win, he cheers for Jack. Eventually, Brian wins. Brian: Yeah, that's what I'm talking about! Jack: You don't have to rub it in... Ben: Jack, if you won, wouldn't you rub it in? Jack: Well, yeah? of the sudden, Paper's computer beeps. He turns around. shocked: What!?! Aevan: Did that seriously just beep? Toon: The first thing that's happened in four months... is a computer beep? Paper: No, the computer beeping means that my computer detected traffic on the message server. It will take me a second to retrieve it and crack the code. goes to his computer and presses some buttons. After a few moments, his eyes widen and he looks at the screen. Paper: Oh no... Zon: Is it something bad? Paper: It's a message from Salimore... to the UN building on Earth? They're asking for 1 trillion dollars in exchange for calling off a planned invasion. Jack: That's bad, right? Brian: Dude, it's either lose 1 trillion dollars or get invaded. Yeah, it's bad! Ben: Is there any significance of Salimore... Paper: Yes, there is, and that it what I'm worried about! Aevan: What's the significance? Paper: Salimore is the home planet of Ra'ol Set, a member of the Elite. Toon: We have to stop it. Paper: I'm thinking of how we could stop it? Zon: I've got an idea. Aevan: It's probably a bad idea. Zon: We should go to Salimore and destroy the invasion force. Paper: That's actually a pretty good idea, except we would need way more than 7 people. Brian: And it's not like we can bring the whole academy with us. Toon: Paper, are you forgetting something? Paper: Uh, no? creates a copy of himself. Paper: Okay fine, we'll go to Salimore... Jack: One word: awkward... is silence for a few moments. Paper: I feel stupid for forgetting that... Zon: Shouldn't we go? Ben: Yeah... exit the barracks and head towards the docking bay. None of the students pay attention to them but then Hornbok calls to them. Hornbok: And where do you think you're going? Brian: No where... Aevan: We weren't going to do anything. Hornbok: Seriously, just tell me where you're going. It's not like I don't trust you. Paper: I'm not going to lie. We discovered something. camera cuts to the seven recruits and Hornbok sitting in a ship in the docking bay. Hornbok: You say you intercepted a message from Salimore to Earth asking for 1 trillion dollars in exchange for calling off an invasion? Toon: Yes! quitely: Ra'ol Set... Zon: Apparently that's the problem. He was... or is... a member of the Elite. Hornbok: And we haven't heard or seen anything that would lead us to believe that they have been conducting their operations all this time. Paper: Toon suggested we go to Salimore and try to stop the invasion. Hornbok: If you can do this covertly, then you should be able to do it alone. Now my guess it that they won't be keeping the entire invasion force at one location, so for now you should find only one and destroy everything inside. Toon: So I can't create 1 billion clones? Hornbok: Well, it won't be necessary, but... Anyway, I will be waiting for your return. Paper: Thanks... gets off the ship and a few moments later, the ship takes off. The camera cuts to the ship arriving on Salimore. They land just outside a city and find a compound near where they are. They get off the ship and head to the gates surrounding the compound. Ben: There's an invasion force inside this? Jack: Hornbok did say there would be a lot of these compounds... Zon: Well, let's go... turns into a mole and digs a path underground for them to go in. The dig up inside the compound inside a janitorial closet. The head into the hallway and begin to walk down it. Aevan steps on a tile on the ground which activates the alarm and some traps. The ceiling starts to crash down. Aevan: Just great... Commercial seven recruits the put their hands up as two guards run up to them. #1: Freeze! Put your hands in the air! Brian: Our hands are already in the air! Toon: And besides, if we were to freeze, we couldn't put our hands in the air! #2: You have the right to remain silent! Zon: That means you can't make us talk, not that we aren't allowed to talk. #1: Silence! Paper: You two are really incompetent. kicks one guard in the face and knocks him to the ground. The second guard shoots an energy blasts but the group avoids. Jack shoots electricity at the second guard, knocking him to the ground. Aevan: We have to get out of here! head down a hallway. They run into a few guards but Zon blasts green energy at them. They head down a staircase and make it to a hangar with a bunch of spaceships. Brian turns into a gorilla and Zon morphs into himself and Fourarms. The two pick up a spaceship and throw it at the wall. Aevan jumps into a ship and sends his shadow through it, sabotaging the controls. Toon creates enough copies to pick up a ship and rip it in half. Paper shoots some energy arrows at a ship, which destroys the walls and one of the wings. Ben kicks a guard as he approaches and then shoots a sonic scream and the guard, knocking them back. Some of Toon's clones run over to fight the guards. shooting his bow: That's all of them! We have to keep moving! and Zon pick up a spaceship and throw it at the guards before the entire group runs to the exit on the other side of the room. An figure who looks similar to Ra'ol Set arrives in the part of the room with the guards. #3: They got away, sir! #4: Don't worry, sir! We'll catch them. Figure: Do I look worried? Oh no, but you should be. If you don't catch those Young Plumbers, then you're all going to be punished... #5: Would you really do that to us? Osiran, second in command of the Salimorian bounty hunters, punish others for not getting the job done? Osiran: It's not me who will punish you. It's the boss... camera cuts to the team of recruits. They've made it to another hanger and are destroying the final ship. Paper: However many hangers are left we can get to, but then we need to find a way back to our ship without being caught. Zon: That seems like a good plan. But only one problem... How many hangers are left? Toon: This seems like it is only a two story complex, but all the hangers should be on the first floor, right? Aevan: Correct... Brian: We just find the next one, trash it, then make a break for it. Ben: So... Jack: Let's get out of here? Zon: Agreed... Toon: That was awkward... recruits run out of the hanger. They head down the hallway and make it to another hanger. They find a map on the wall that shows the hangers. There are only three marked on the map. Ben: So this is the third and final hanger! Jack: Yes, now go! shoots electricity at a bunch of smaller ships. Brian picks up a small ship and throws it at a large ship. Zon turns into himself and Diamondhead and shoots diamonds at all the larger ships. Paper fires some energy arrows at a large ship and then fires one exploding arrow at another large ship. Ben shoots a sonic scream which destroys the windows of a few ships while Aevan launches his shadow through the mechanical parts of the remaining ships. Brian: Now let's get out of here. run down a hallway. On the way they find some guards but Jack electrocutes some of them while Zon fires energy at the rest. They make it to the janitorial closet they entered through and enter in. They go down into the tunnel and continue to run underground. They find some more guards but Ben shoots a sonic scream at them, knocking them to the side. Eventually, they make it to the end of the path where they can go above ground. Zon: This doesn't feel right... Aevan: The path should go longer... Paper: We're going up anyway. We can take who ever is here... Toon: Agreed. walk up the slope and find themselves within the fences of the compound. Osiran is standing in front of them with a circle of guards around the recruits. Osiran: Expecting someone else? Commercial Jack: Wh-who are you? Osiran: So you were expecting Set? Paper: It doesn't matter. You can't do anything about your destroyed invasion force. Osiran: You thought that was the entire fleet? That was merely one base out of 1,000. Besides, this was the smallest of the bases. The invasion is still coming and there is nothing you can do to stop it. Now, as for your punishment. takes out dual swords and all the guards take out laser blasters. Toon: Let's do this. creates some copies of himself and begins to take out the guards. Ben shoots a sonic scream at another few guards while Brian turns into a snake and approaches Osiran. He swings his swords at Brian, but he slithers around, avoiding every single one. He lunges at Osiran's face and knocks him back. He then turns into a dinosaur and charges at Osiran. He jumps over Brian but then gets blindsided by one of Toon's clones. He throws his swords like boomerangs, taking out many clones, but Paper kicks them away before they get back to him. He takes out a chainsicle and throws that at Paper. He dodges and then fires an energy arrow at Osiran, making him fall backwards. He quickly gets up. Aevan: Brian, I need a clear path. Brian: Sure thing. who was standing in between Aevan and Osiran, turns into a hawk and flies away. Aevan launches his shadow at Osiran, which makes him fall to his knees. Paper shoots another arrow at him while Ben shoots another sonic scream at him. This knocks him back and onto the ground for a second. Zon fires green energy at some more guards, but one gets to him from behind and throws him into Ben. Brian turns into a lion and charges at a guard, grabbing it in his teeth. He throws it into another guard and then lunges at the final guard left standing before turning towards Osiran. He grunts for a moment but then launches his shadow back at Aevan. He back-flips and lands on the ground. He puts his chainsicle away and takes out dual laser blasters. Osiran: Very well. You've beaten all the guards and almost beaten me, but it ends here.] Paper: Actually, no. This is just the beginning. The beginning of something great. fires an energy arrow at Osiran. He dodges and begins to shoot his laser blasters. The recruits avoid. Jack turns into liquid and sneaks up to Osiran before turning back and electrifying him. He kicks Jack's legs out from under him but then gets hit by Zon's green energy. Aevan: Make a break for it! and Brian begin to run for the ship just beyond the fence. Toon punches Osiran and then follows them. Ben and Zon help Jack up and then continue to the ship. Paper fires one last arrow at Osiran which just barely hits him in the arm, stunning him. He runs over over to the fence and shoots an exploding arrow at it, clearing a path. They run to the ship while Osiran gets up and starts to follow them. The recruits board the ship and Toon starts the engine. Paper stays in the doorway and fires another arrow at Osiran, knocking him onto his back. He closes the door and hops into the shotgun seat. Paper: Let's go! turns the ship towards the Plumbers' Academy and then activates the turbo boost. The ship flies off into the distance. The camera cuts to the seven recruits sitting at a table with Hornbok. Hornbok: Was Ra'ol Set there? Ben: No, he wasn't. Jack: But there was someone else there. Hornbok: The one you fought was most likely Osiran, the second in command of the bounty hunters. Brian: But we also have bad news. Even though we destroyed every ship at the compound we went to, Osiran claimed that there were 999 other compounds with ships for the invasion. Hornbok: Either way, I would call your mission a success. Zon: Does that mean we don't have to take the test? all laugh. Hornbok: No, you still have to take it... Zon: Come on... camera cuts to a dark room. Osiran is standing in it and is talking to an unknown figure on the computer screen. Osiran: They came here and destroyed everything. Luckily, this was the only base they came to. Figure: Good. We can't afford to lose our invasion force now after so much work, can we? Osiran: No sir. Figure: And if we do, guess who gets all the blame? Osiran: I do sir. Figure: Is that all you have to report. Osiran: Yes sir. Figure: Then I must be... Osiran: Actually sir... Figure: Yes... Osiran: Could you tell your boss that I have accepted his offer. I will be the guinea pig as he called it for the experiment he is planning. Figure: Good. Now that we have another thing out of the way, and with Phase 2 in motion, we can finally restart our goal of becoming Elite. End Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19